Fire Emblem: Awakening of OOO
by Spartan243
Summary: John Roberts is on his way to a friends when he is wisked away to another land. Now he has to deal with magic, dragons and what's this yummy, looks like a job for Kamen Rider OOO. You know the drill, count the medals 1,2 and 3!
1. Chapter 1

Fire Emblem: Awakening of OOO

Chapter 1: Awaken Kamen Rider OOO

"Damn I'm going to be late shouldn't have stayed up so late playing xbox." A young man said to himself as he raced towards his destination. The young man was 6' in height with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing grey shoes, light brown trousers and a white short sleeved t-shirt with a red chequered shirt over it with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. In his hand he held what looked like a folder and on his back was a black backpack. "I said I'd meet him at 10, why'd I think it was a great idea to stay up late?" He groaned to himself as he rounded another corner. 'I'll take the alleyway short cut.' He thought as he turns into the dark alley when suddenly a bright light enveloped him, his last thought before blacking out was 'what the fuck?'

Line Break

"Hey look there's another one by this tree."

"What's going on, is it find random people on the ground day?"

"I don't believe it is my lord."

"Never mind Fredrick it was a joke."

"Hey Look he's waking up."

The boy groaned as he came to and slowly opened his eyes and saw a young girl in front of him. She looked younger than he did perhaps a year or two younger. With grey/blue eyes and blonde hair, she was wearing a dress that anyone who had played any RPG game would think typical healer, what with the thin fabric and corset like attire, as well as the staff she was holding in her hand, hard to miss really.

"What's with the staff?" he boy asked as he slowly rose from his lying flat out position by the tree.

"For healing." The girl replied and then tilted her head as she asked him a question in return. "Why, what do you think it's for?"

"Er, never mind forget I asked, who are you anyway?" he asked.

"My name's Lissa, What's yours?" The now named Lissa questioned.

"John, John Roberts, but please call me John." John answered.

"Okay." Lissa said happily. "Do you know the other one by any chance?" she then asked as she looked at the other boy on the floor.

"Other one?" he asked as he looked in the same direction, on the ground he saw black haired boy with black cloak with purple trimming as well as a weird symbol that looked like eyes on his right hand. The boy's body shifted slightly signifying that he was waking up.

"Looks like he's waking up." John looked to the source of the voice and saw a man with blue hair and a sword strapped to his waist, he looked like a warrior through and through, he also wore knee high boots le and a shoulder guard on his left shoulder and a white cape on his back. "Hello, there are better places to sleep than on the ground you know, give me your hand." He said as he offered his hand to the purple robed boy who took it and then the blue haired man helped him to his feet. "Are you alright?" he then asked the boy.

"Y-yes thank you Chrom."

"Oh so you know who I am then." The now identified Chrom said. The boy in return just looked confused.

"Um no sorry the name just came to me." He said as he scratched his head.

"And what is your name?" Chrom asked the boy who once again looked confused as he tried to answer the question.

"Er-erm, my name… my name is, I don't know." He said as he continued to have a look of confusion about him.

"Oh, I know what this is, it's called amnesia." Lissa said with a slight look of intrigue.

"It sound like a pile of Pegasus dung to me." A new voice said and John looked to the new figure slightly surprised it took him this long to notice him, a tall man with brown hair and a face that showed he took everything seriously and well as wearing heavy looking blue with white trim armour.

"Fredrick can't you see this man is confused he obviously can't remember who he is." Chrom said turn to the man.

"I'm sorry my lord but I must make sure you are safe, this man knows your name but not his own that sounds suspicious to me." Fredrick responded.

"You are truly worth of your name Frederick 'the wary'." Chrom chuckled.

"And proud of it my lord." The knight replied.

John chose now to speak up. "Where am I by the way and also who are you guys? Last I remember I was in an alleyway on my way to meet a friend." He asked.

"I'm Chrom, the serious one is Frederick and the delicate one is Lissa." Chrom answered

"I am NOT delicate!" the young girl yelled. "I may not be good in a straight up fight but I have other talents." She then said.

"I know you do you're a great Shepard." Chrom laughed at his teasing of the younger girl.

"Wait, Shepards? You watch sheep in full armour. What do you expect to attack them, dinosaurs?" John asked with a raised eyebrow, starting to think these where going a bit far to look after sheep in full armour."

"Bandits mostly there has been an increase in them lately." Chrom answered though he didn't know what a 'dinosaur' was.

"I still think it's the Plegians ." Lissa said waving her staff around frantically.

"Sorry, the who?" John asked Confused.

"Plegia, it is located on the west of Ylisse." Fredrick said giving him a funny look.

"Er, weird question is that the name of this country?" John asked growing more and more confused.

"You don't know of the Halidom of Ylisse?" Frederick asked.

"No." Both boys replied at once.

"Ha they must be actor, the confused look is almost convincing." Frederick responded.

"Alright smart ass answer me this, have you heard of England or the United Kingdom." John said with an angry tone because this guy was making fun of him.

"No I haven't, what of it?" Frederick asked.

"That's my home country and I'm sure I haven't heard of Ylisse or Plegia in geography class." John responded. While this conversation was going Lissa had spotted something on the ground and had leant down to pick it, this had grabbed John's attention and looked at what was in her hand. Upon realising what it was he reach out his hand. "Can I have that back it's mine."

"Oh sorry I didn't know it was yours." She apologised as she walked towards him and gave back what was in her hands – a folder with light blue lines and a circle of the same colour-"Here you are, what is it anyway?" She then asked.

"Oh, er it's folder." He said looking at the contents inside of it. Her curiosity piqued Lissa stepped round and looked at what was inside. "What are these, are they your countries money, they are a bit big aren't they?"

"Nah they're just toys from a Television show I watch." He said which seemed to confuse the others around him.

"Television? What is a television?" Lissa asked to which John thought to himself 'okay this is weird how has none of these people know what a TV is.'

"Er, think of it as a play that can be shown around the world all at once" a sliver of understanding seemed to dawn each of their faces. "Anyway the hero of the story would use these medals to transform into a fighter, each medal giving him different abilities." He explained

"How would he do that?" Chrom asked as he joined in the conversation.

John looked around looking for his backpack and started to worry as he couldn't find it then he felt his foot hit something he looked down and saw what it was. A black rectangular item with the same light blue lines on it as the folder and three slots that looked like coin slots on it, this is the OOO driver. As he picked it up he realised two things, one that the grey belt attachment was missing as well as the O scanner that accompanied it. He also realised it felt… different, there was no real way to describe it, just different. As he turned to look at the others he answered their question. "This is what he would use to hold three of these medals and it would give him different armour and abilities." He said

"That sounds amazing." Lissa said, she looked like a child listening to a story a bedtime.

"Yeah it is." John agreed as he reopened the folder –known as the O Medal Holder- and took out a medal looked at it closely and held it up to sky looking for any scratches or chips on it. However as he looked it over he realised it didn't feel like plastic, in fact the outside ring now felt like metal, cold to his touch, he then rubbed his finger over the glass like centre – which was red and depicted a hawk on the front- and it did actually feel like thick glass. 'That's really weird.' He thought to himself placing it back in its place inside the holder.

"Well let's get going we can't stand around here all day." Chrom said and turned to the purple and black clad boy. "We'll take you to the nearest town, I mean it's not that far from here, then you can make your way from there."

"My lord I must protest I don't trust this man, this could be a trap." Frederick said.

"It's alright I trust him, once we get to the next town we can go our separate ways." Chrom said trying to placate his bodyguard.

"Er, mind if I come with you guys, I'm sure you can tell I don't really know where I'm going." John asked as he stowed away his driver.

"Sure you can." Lissa said happily. "You can tell me more about the hero you were on about."

"Sure I can." He said as he started to Follow Chrom and Frederick with the strange boy in the middle and John and Lissa bring up the rear. After a few minutes of walking in comfortable silence, Lissa looked at John, before asking her next question.

"So how did the hero use that thing with the medals to transform anyway."

Pulling out the driver he said "Basically he would take this and place it on his waist like this." And then started to place the driver on his waist expecting nothing to happen, but he got a massive surprise as suddenly a grey belt wrapped around his waist holding the driver in place and a large round item on his right appeared, it was mostly black with yellow trim as well as three clear glass looking slot and a glass like section in the centre of the device, this is the O Scanner, on his left side was a cylinder that looked like it held medals within it. "What the." He said jumping slightly.

"Oh you can do magic!" She said, what with stuff materialising out of thin air who wouldn't think it was magic.

"Er no I can't and wait, what, magic?" he said confused but his response was cut off from a shout from Chrom.

"The town, it it's burning."

"What!" Lissa said as she forgot what John was doing. "We need to help." She cried out.

"We are, let's go Shepards." He said racing off with Frederick and Lissa in tow. John turned to the unknown boy next to him.

"I think we should try and help see what the problem is." He said and the boy nodded in turn, they then rushed after them in pursuit.

Upon catching up to the other John found Frederick mounted on a horse with a lance and Chrom had withdrawn his sword.

"What's the problem you look ready to fight?" John asked to which Chrom pointed towards the market area of the town.

"Brigands." He said his voice full of loathing, John watched as the men and women in red attire smashed everything in their way as the townsfolk ran screaming from the laughing attackers.

"Bastards." John said as he watched the destruction in front of him.

"If you can fight I would appreciate the help." Chrom said, to which the black clad boy responded with a nod pulling a sword out of his coat. "Ah good, that helps, let's go." He said as the headed out to attack.

John watched on as the Shepherds attacked the bandits. Chrom went straight up to a preoccupied man with an axe and attacked him with a thrust of his sword, sliding through the man stomach having not seen the blow coming and slowly sank to the floor, Chrom withdrew the sword and allowed the man to bleed out too weak to move from the unexpected attack. As he began to attack his next target - a swordsman – a fireball came out of nowhere landing at his feet blasting Chrom away by a few feet, rising to his feet he had just enough time to defend against the oncoming attack from the enemy swordsman. John turned his attention to the where the fireball came from and saw a man in robes holding a book 'a mage, magic is real, I'm really not on earth anymore am I?' he thought to himself. He saw the mage get speared by Frederick lance as he came in on his horse at full speed, the mage never had a chance. John turned his attention back to Chrom who had dispatched his foe already a large gash on the enemy's chest signifying his death. Lissa ran up to Chrom and waved her staff, he saw the wounds on Chrom's arms fade from existence.

John wasn't that good at fighting, he got in to fights yes, kids on the playground who had fought him and such like, but he wasn't trained, not like Chrom or Frederick so he would probably be in the way if he joined in the fight, but a thought dawned on him, he looked down at the OOO driver on his waist and then he thought. 'Maybe just maybe I CAN help them' he then opened up the Medal holder and selected three medals. One was red with a hawk shown on it; the next was yellow with a tiger depicted on it and finally a green medal which had a grasshopper on it.

"Look out!" John heard and he dropped to the floor as he felt heat pass over him. As he looked around for the source of the voice he saw the amnesia suffering boy off to the side, he then looked around and saw a Man wearing the same type of attire the fire mage who had been killed by Frederick.

John turned back to the young boy "Thanks for the warning!" He shouted to him, he then turned back the enemy mage. "And you what the hell is your problem!?" He shouted angrily.

"Stupid boy I'm going to kill you and those coins in your hand look interesting, perhaps they'll fetch a handsome price." He said

"Oh hell no, these are mine and they're medals not coins!" He replied angrily.

"Insolent boy, burn!" another ball of fire flew towards John, he rolled out of the way rose to his feet the medals in his hand.

"You know what I really hate, people who steal and kill others without any reason beside money. So do one thing for me will yah?" He challenged and then thought. 'This better work.'

"A last request, very well boy what is it." He said thinking the boy had given up.

"Count the medals, one." He said slotting the red medal in to the first slot. "Two." The yellow medal was slotted in next to the red one. "And three!" He said as he placed the green one in the final slot. He then turned the driver so it was diagonal and a pulsing noise was heard.

"What are you doing!?" the man said think the boy was crazy.

John picked up the O Scanner and then scanned the three medals on the belt starting with the red and ending with the green medal, as the scanner passed each medal it made a chiming sound increasing in pitch with each chime.

"Henshin!"

**TAKA**

**TORA**

**BATTA**

The battlefield seemed to come to a halt as the words were declared, the Shepherds and Bandits looked to the source of the noise. As they stared at John they noticed different coloured medals move around him, the red Taka medal stopped at the top the yellow Tora medal stopped in the middle and the green Batta medal at the bottom flew towards the chest his and his armour formed instantly.

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA, TA-TO-BA!**

John's armour was mostly black. On his head was a red hawk motif on the helmet and had green compound eyes, this is the Taka head, His arms had yellow gauntlets with claw like attachments facing upwards towards his shoulders at the moment, these are the Tora claws, his legs were again mainly back but he had green shoes and green like armour run up to his knees and green lines ran to the chest area of the armour. Finally the chest of the armour depicted three animals on it, the top showed a red hawk, the centre was a yellow tiger and the bottom depicted a green grasshopper. This was the Multi Combo the base form for Kamen Rider OOO.

"Wh-what, who are you?" the man said trying to comprehend what happened.

"Me? I'm John Roberts, but when I'm like this you can call me OOO." He said a wide grin was plastered on his face hidden behind the helmet.

"OOO?" the man question.

"Yeah, Kamen Rider OOO." He said the smile still not leaving his face. "And you're going down." He said as he pointed at the mage.

"I will not fall for a bluff." The mage shouted and launched another fire attack towards OOO. OOO smirked under his helmet and felt power flow into his legs as a grasshopper sounded in his ears. The spectators watch transfixed as his leg glowed green and he launched high up avoiding the attack with ease. OOO came back down to the ground right in front of the enemy and punched him causing the mage to smash his back against the wall, the mage got up shakily.

"Ha, you've never killed before have you? I can see it in you movements, you're holding back, you're not a real warrior. So I'll kill you instead." The man launched one last attack hoping it would hit, however he could barely stand and the attack showed lacking the intensity of the previous ones. OOO dodge lazily and advanced on the mage.

"This is a battle and someone who doesn't think with the kill or be killed mentality are already dead, but you're right, I have never killed anyone before, but you, you who has become nothing but a thief and a murderer, I will kill you to protect the innocence you so love to prey on!" he declared and a tiger roared in his ears as the claws on his gauntlets creating a menacing sight, what with the fire in the background and claws appearing on is arms.

"St-stay away." The mage cried as he backed in to the wall.

OOO was silent as he raised his claws and swiped them across the man's wide open chest blood flowed from the wounds. OOO turned and walked away as the mage fell to the ground slowly dying. He noticed the spell book on the ground and picked up. "Hey mate will this be any help." He said throwing it to the black and purple clad boy who caught it.

"Ye-yeah it will thanks." He said his mind reeling from what he just witnessed.

Suddenly the battle started up once more, the Shepherds taking advantage of the bandits lapse in attention cutting them down and advanced on the bridge where the leader was standing at the end of. OOO quickly linked up next to Chrom after he had dispatched another swordsman with ease.

"What is all this John?" Chrom asked pointing at the armour.

"I'll explain later but when I'm like this call me OOO, okay?" He replied

"Okay, OOO."

"Chrom we need to stick together it helps us fight better in combat." The black haired boy called as he walked up next to him.

"Oh a little tactical advise is it?" He said

"I-I don't know but it's like I can see the flow of the battle around me."

"You can? Well that helps, any suggestion." He asked

"Kill the leader then the other will run for it afterwards." The tactician responded

"Ok, Frederick our friend here and Lissa will deal with the rest of the bandits, I'll go for the leader, OOO wanna help." He asked turning to the Kamen rider.

"Sure, let's go". He said and the two headed across the bridge to attack the bandit leader.

As they neared the bandit leader they heard him call out to them.

"Here Sheepy, Sheepy come to the slaughter." He laughed seemingly unfazed by the armoured warrior who had just cut one of his men down and was able to jump high into the sky.

"He thinks this is all a game doesn't he?" OOO said to Chrom as they charged towards the leader a nod was his only response which cause OOO's blood to boil angrily.

(Play BGM Regret Nothing – tighten up)

The leader blocked Chrom first strike but with the weight from the attack he was nocked off balance and OOO followed up with a punch, he then activated the Tora claws and attack him in rapid strikes which the leader barely managed to block with some scratches find their way on to him. The leader counter attacked swiping his axe in a wide arc causing Chrom to be grazed on the arm and caused sparks to appear on OOO's armour.

"I'll kill you then take your fancy coins and belt." The bandit whose name was Garrick shouted.

"Good luck with that." OOO replied and looked at Chrom "Stand back." He said to which Chrom complied with by taking a few paces back. OOO then focused his attention back on the bandit he heard the tiger roar again as the Tora claws activated he then heard a Hawk screech and found the weak point of his target using the Taka , he then once more rushed at Garrick and swiped his claws. The bandit's weapon crumbled the wooden shaft cut in pieces by the claws. The bandit backed up realising his loss now that he lost his weapon.

"You wouldn't attack an unarmed opponent, would you?" He asked sweating bullets.

OOO only response was by pulling out the O Scanner and running it once more over the medals in the driver causing the chime to ring out.

**SCANNING CHARGE**

With that announced OOO's legs glowed green and then turned into the legs of a grasshopper, he then jumped high into the air and three rings appeared the colours of the medals in his driver, red being closest and green being closest to his target, Garrick. With his foot outstretched he travelled towards Garrick who had a look of defiance on his face realising this was it, as OOO went through each of the rings energy gathered on his outstretched foot and grew more intense with each ring passed.

"**See-yah!"**

OOO's foot collided with Garrick's stomach knocking him over. OOO walked towards Chrom as Garrick died in an explosion behind him.

(End BGM)

As the others joined up with Chrom they watched OOO put his driver back in a horizontal position and the armour disappeared and John stood before them a smile on his face. He stumbled slightly but Chrom caught him to prevent him from falling over.

"Are you okay John?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm okay just not used to the armour, takes a lot out of you first time round." He said standing up straight the dizzy spell over with.

"How are coping?" Lissa asked worried for him. "Killing for the first time I mean."

"Lissa!" Chrom scolded her.

"No, No it's okay, to answer your question I guess uneasy that I've killed, but they weren't really humans anymore were they, just monsters killing and stealing whenever the mood takes them, bottom line, I'll be fine Lissa, thank you for asking." He said.

"That was incredible John you've got to tell me more about it later." Lissa said excitedly.

"Robin thank you for your help, good with swords and magic as well as your helpful advice you'll make a fine tactician." Chrom said turning to the black haired boy.

"Robin?" John asked

"Yes, I remembered my name during the fight you were a bit distracted at the time." Robin said.

"Yeah guess I was." He chuckled in reply.

"So what do you say you two care to join the Shepherds." Chrom asked.

"What about Frederick?" Robin asked "He isn't exactly trusting of us."

"I apologise for my suspicions but my station demands it."

"I understand, a man appears with no name but knows someone else's without knowing why, I would have been the same." Robin said raising hands in a placating gesture. "I'd be happy to, I'm unsure about John though."

Chrom looked at John "Well John what do you say? You would make a great addition to the Shepherds." He said

John stood quietly for a few moments. 'What have I to lose, I'm not on earth anymore that much is obvious, and these guys seem nice and friendly." He thought to himself and made his decision known. "I think I'll take you up on that offer Chrom."

"Then welcome to the Shepherds both of you." He said happily extending his arm to offer to shake hands, both boys then shook hands with him.

They all turned at the sound of footsteps approaching, they saw that it was man in brown clothing.

"Milord, allow us to offer you a bed and food for the night." The villager said.

"A fine offer and thank you, however we must be on our way to Yisstol." Frederick said in polite tone.

Lissa who had just started to order food heard what was being said. "Wait, what? Frederick it's nearly dark." She cried in protest.

"Then at night we shall make camp and eat off the land, you did mention 'getting use to this' earlier today, didn't you." He asked to which Lissa just pouted in annoyance.

"Quite the stern knight you have their Chrom." Robin said chuckling at Lissa expression.

"He earned the title of 'the wary' well, he only smiles when he's bring down the axe."

Robin and John sweat dropped. "I'll remember that." They said in unison. Chrom and Lissa laughed at their response.

"Shall we be on our way my lord." Frederick asked.

"Yes we best be going come on Robin, John the capital is not far." Chrom said. With that said they headed out of the town on their way to the capital.

**Hello again. First I'd like to say thank you Fenikkusumaru for the idea that has spawned at least 5 different ways of saving the Exalt from falling to her 'death'. Also your stories are awesome I love reading them. Anyway so I decided to start another story this one with another favourite rider of mine, OOO, the combos are awesome making a massive tactical advantage in any battle, and one of my favourite games Fire emblem. I may start doing one chapter on this week and then one on my other story, tough I may try and get at least three on this first. Chapter four for my Kamper story is nearly done, just trying to get the ending of it right is an arse. Anyway hope you like the new story also hope it doesn't feel rushed like the first chapter of my other story (I agree on that, I'm working on fixing but may take time to do so thanks again.). Now pairings, There are loads of potential pairings in this game (great feature love the support logs in this game) If you have a suggested pairing please tell me in your review. However these are the ones I've already decided on, Chrom/Sumia, Robin/Tharja and my OC shall be with Maribelle, (On my play throughs those were the wives of my avatar (Tharja was first Maribelle second). I'm leaning towards Lissa and Lon'qu but if you have other suggestion, again I'd love to hear them. Thanks for reading and please review. Spartan243**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Unwelcome change

_Previously on Awakening of OOO these three things happened:_

_One: John Roberts wakes up in a new land and meets the Shepherds and a strange boy._

_Two: The group came across a town being pillaged by bandits and ran to assist._

_Three: John gained the power of OOO and helped beat the bandits attacking the town._

Night had fallen and the group had made camp and were now having dinner, John was happily eating a piece of meat on a stick.

"This actually has a pretty nice taste, what was it again?" John asked.

"Bear." Frederick answered in matter of fact tone.

"Huh, remind not to be on the receiving end of your lance." He said sweat dropping and then continued devouring his meal seeing as he hadn't eaten all day.

"It's not natural eating bear; you're wrecking the food chain." Lissa moaned, grimacing as she ate each bite.

"Hahaha, it builds character my lady." Fredrick commented with a chuckle.

"Oh, so why aren't you eating any." She asked glaring at him.

"I er had a large lunch." He replied

"Yeah right, I still think it's not natural, isn't that right Robin?" she asked the tactician, but all she got was chewing sounds as Robin –who hadn't eaten for god knows how long- also devoured his meal. Ignoring him because he hadn't said anything she turned to john. "Hey John can you show us your medals, I want to know more about them, please." She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." He chuckled at the look on her face – he had a feeling that look was going to cause trouble later in his time with the Shepherds – and reached for the O Medal Holder as the others crowded round him trying to get a look at the medals that gave him the power he had shown earlier that day. Opening up the Holder the rest of the group was able to see what was inside it. Seven sets of three all in different colours, Red, Yellow, Green, Grey, Blue, Purple and Orange, each one with a different engraving on them that looked like animals.

"So pretty." Lissa commented mesmerized by the different coloured medals.

"They're very interesting, you said they give you different abilities, could you tell us what kind of abilities these are." Robin asked.

"Sure." John said as he pulled out the middle grey medal and showed it the others, in the centre there was a gorilla design. "This is the Gorilla medal, what this does is that it gives me large armoured fists which increase my punching power and also allows me to shoot the fists at enemies."

"Wow, oh what about this one." Lissa commented.

John placed the grey medal back in its slot and then picked out the top green medal that Lissa had pointed at and showed it to the others, on this medal a stag beetle was depicted on the centre. "This is the Kuwagata – or stag beetle- medal , this gives me a helmet that allows me to launch lightning attacks at enemies." The rest of the group gasped.

"You can use magic with this medal?" Chrom asked "Can any of the others do this sort of thing?"

"Yeah, this one is the Sachi – killer whale- medal, it allows me to shoot high powered streams of water at my enemy as well as stay under water for three hours." He said after he placed the green medal back and pointed to the top blue medal that showed a killer whale on the front.

"I have a question." Robin spoke up.

"Fire away." John said looking at him.

"I noticed these medals come in sets of three, when you transformed you used three medals of different colour, what I want to know is what happens if you use all the medals of the same colour?" he asked.

"Very good question Robin, now when I mix and match they give me amazing abilities on their own, however when they are used together their power is increased and new abilities are unlocked, take the yellow medals for example." He said pointing to the three in the book. "When I use these together they create the Latorartah combo or scorching combo, now originally the lion medal would give my helmet the power to shine a bright light at people temporarily blinding them, in Latoratah it increases in power allowing me to burn what I look at."

"That's incredible, such power within the palm of your hand." Frederick commented.

"It comes at a price though." he responded drawing their attention. "It's draining physically so it's a double edge sword, I'll only use if I really need it." He explained.

"But where do these medals originate from anyway? They couldn't have just appeared from thin air." Robin asked.

"A story for another night, I'm tired from today so I'm going to sleep, good night guys." He said placing the book in a safe place and laying down on the ground, hearing the others groan in annoyance for having to wait for the rest of the story also when to sleep, the fire crackling providing heat to the sleep group.

_Time skip_

Chrom woke with a start and got to his feet, Lissa was next to wake up and also rose to her feet.

"What's wrong big brother?" She asked.

"Sorry I woke you up, it's just that I feel that something is amiss" He said looking around the clearing just in case they were being watched. "I'm going to have a look around."

"Not on your own you're not, I'm coming with you." She said as she retrieved her staff. They then set off checking around the area for anything out of the ordinary.

_Sometime later_

"Hey Chrom isn't a bit too quite." Lissa gripping her staff tightly.

"Yeah, even the birds aren't making any noise; I've got a bad feeling about this." He said as he went to withdraw his sword.

**RUMBLE**

Suddenly the ground started to shake and cracks started to form in the ground.

"Lissa run." Chrom said turning to her, they ran just in time too as the cracks in the ground widened and larva started to pour forth like blood from a wound. As they created enough distance between them and the larva Chrom looked back and stopped in his tracks, Lissa noticing this turned to see what the matter was and came to a halt herself, up in the sky energy was gathering, when enough had gathered a ring appear with the zodiac symbols on it and in the centre of it a semi-circle formation of crystal. The crystal opened making it look like an eye, Chrom and Lissa noticed two silhouettes fall from the eye and hit the ground.

As they watched the beings rise they saw that they were human, but they saw red eyes once the things where looking at them and the beings growled in challenge at Chrom and Lissa.

"Lissa stand back." Chrom warned as he withdrew his sword, the being growled and groaned, black smoke pouring from its mouth, it then charged towards Chrom, as it drew near Chrom preformed a straight slice through it supposedly killing it instantly. The neck of the enemy cracked as it looked round at Chrom jumped backed to get a better position.

As Chrom tried to deal with his assailant, the second creature advanced on Lissa, who having no means of attack backed away from it, until she hit a rock, she saw the creature continuing its advance and gripped her staff tightly and brought it up in a defensive stance even if she knew it wouldn't do much good.

Meanwhile within the eye a new figure emerged and hit the ground running heading towards Lissa and the undead like creature. As Lissa saw the axe come down she cried out in fear as she closed her eyes.

**CLASH**

Lissa opened her eyes and saw that someone had stopped the creature from killing her. The person in front her was wearing blue clothing that looked like something a noble would wear, but what drew her attention was the mask that the person wore, a blue mask that expanded out to the sides on her face.

"Help!" The person grunted/called out as they held off the axe that was so close to their neck, Chrom –who had finally dispatched the first creature – ran to attack the other target, his sword cast a blue glow as he advanced on his new target. The creature turned to attack Chrom leaving the mysterious figure room to manoeuvre as he also prepared to strike; together they struck with a swing of the swords, the enemy died by turning into the same fog that came from their mouth earlier.

"An interesting entrance you just made, who are you?" Chrom asked, silence was his only response until there was more growling but as they turned to engage their new target they were surprised at the look of it. It was humanoid in appearance, two arms and legs donned in brown armour that looked organic with a light brown chest with a red stone in the centre on it hand it had hook/claws coming out over the top of the knuckles the shoulder pads had a spike each poking out from the top coming up half way on the beings head. The head looked like a person wearing a helmet, however the face was orange/red. The 'helmet' was also the brown of the rest of the 'armour' and a beetle's horn sticking out from it; this is the Kabuto (Rhinoceros beetle) Yummy.

"Another one?" Lissa asked as she looked at the being before them.

"Most likely, could be a commander, looks important enough." Chrom answer preparing to strike.

"No." The stranger spoke. "You must run, now!" The stranger charged the Yummy stopping it from attacking the others by keeping them in deadlock; looking back to them he urged them to run again.

"No. We will stop them here." Chrom said as he circled round to get better shot at the creature.

"Just go." However because of the distraction the Kabuto Yummy was able to press the advantage and knocked the masked warrior to the ground and charged for Chrom who prepared to defend himself.

However the Yummy was suddenly thrown from it feet and sent flying into a tree snapping it in half and crashed on to the ground. Chrom stood surprised looking to the downed opponent.

"You guys alright?" Chrom looked to the source of the voice and saw OOO standing there but his legs were different, instead of the green Batta legs this time it had yellow plating with black spots on the side, these are the cheetah legs. "Glad I made it here quickly."

"How did you get here so quickly?" Chrom asked lowering his sword but keeping it in his hand ready in case of the new monster's return.

"Cheetah medal, gives me super speed, it's quite a rush." He looked to the area the yummy had landed as he heard movement. "The better question is how's that's here?"

"You sound like you know what that thing is." Chrom said, all the while Lissa and the stranger listened to the two of them talk.

"Damn right and its nothing but bad news, but it'll have to do, get back to Fredrick I'll deal with the yummy." Chrom looked ready to argue but OOO cut him off "there's no time to explain, I'm not if your magic or sword will work on it, only I stand a chance, now go!"

"Don't you dare die on me." Chrom finally told him sternally.

A hearty chuckle came from OOO before he responded. "Wouldn't dream of it, now go." Chrom and the gang left as OOO got ready to fight the Kabuto Yummy that had now risen to its full height after being knocked into the tree.

"Right, let's take you down."

Growling in response the yummy charged OOO, who swiftly rolled to the side coming up into a crouch. With the tiger sounding in his ears the Tora claws activated, Leaping at the yummy OOO swiped the claws across the beetle type causing spark to fly and the yummy to stumble back a bit. Seemingly uncaring at the scratch it acquired the Kabuto yummy charge to fast for OOO to dodge punching him square in the chest knocking him to the floor, not one to let up the yummy picked up the down rider and with great strength threw him at a nearby tree.

John cried out in pain as he crashed against the tree. 'That freaking hurt, I need a heavy hitter for this.' Slowly rising to his feet he pulled out a new medal this one was grey with a gorilla on it, removing the Tora medal and placing it into the slot. Pulling out the O Scanner he swipe the coins.

**TAKA**

**GORILLA **

**CHEETAH**

The medal span around OOO before three medals came to a stop in front of him and slammed into form the new arms. Gone were the yellow arms and claws of the Tora medal now it was replaced with large fists that where mostly grey with large shoulder pad that look bulky but at the same time easy to move in that were of the same colour, both shoulder pads and fists had black lines highlighting the new arm weapons.

"OOO" The Yummy growled threateningly as is look at its opponent.

No response was given as OOO rush the Kabuto Yummy punching it in the chest, the monster was hurled from its feet at the blow that was considerable more powerful than a strike from the Tora claws. OOO gave no quarter, quickly channelling the cheetah medal's power he closed the distance to his target in a second who had barely got up before have a large grey fist slammed into him at top stop, increasing the power of the punch in the process. Needless to the yummy was hurt from the blow…. A lot.

OOO pulled the O scanner from his belt and proceeded to scan the medals in the driver the medals chiming as they were scanned.

**SCANNING CHARGE**

Red, grey and yellow energy fuelled OOO as he prepared to strike; the yummy was still sprawled out on the floor from the previous blow and so was defenceless against the coming attack. Three rings, one red, one grey and one yellow formed in front of OOO as the cheetah legs glowed with power OOO charge through the rings gather energy as he went before jumping up high and delivering a mighty punch with both fists down on the Kabuto Yummy. The monster sparked as John moved away from it knowing what was about to happen. The Yummy finally exploded spectacularly as gunmetal grey coins rained down in the small clearing.

"Well done." OOO swiftly turned to the source of the noise. Standing next to one of the trees stood the masked person from earlier. "Watching OOO in combat never ceases to amaze." The person continued to speak as they walked toward the 'remains' of the yummy and bent down to pick up one of the medals. "Such power from something so small."

"You know speaking like that is going to lead me to think your next on my hit list." OOO responded as he raises one of the fists towards the stranger.

"You always were eager for a fight." The stranger muttered before responding to OOO. "I am not your enemy, that I can promise you." Picking up more of the cell medals as they spoke.

"Then you better start talking because I'm about to retrieve those medals by force if necessary." Dropping into a combat stance ready to throw the first punch.

However the strange pulled a bag out and emptied the grey medals into the bag and then walked over to OOO and handed to him, well handed it to him after he de-henshined upon realising what the person was trying to do.

"All the cell medal from this fight, you will make better use of them than I ever will."

"Who are you. You aren't Greeed that's for sure, but you know things cause I've told no one what those are so… "

"I can't tell you that." The stranger replied as though they were trying to be careful with their words.

"Oh no you tell me what the hell's going on, and I think you can start with that sword you have their because that is a rather unique sword, and remove the mask, I always find it easier to talk to a person face to face." John said forcefully take a slight step forward ready to make a move if necessary.

Under the mask the strangers eyes widened. "I'm sorry but I must keep the mask on, however my name is Marth." The now identified Math responded.

"Ok Marth what's with all this?" He responded, gesturing to the surroundings.

"A great evil, that is what all this is. It is my mission to help destroy this evil."

"Okay hold up. Then what's with the whole masked warrior get up it makes no sense…." A confused look crossed his face "Wait a minute I'm doing the same." He said more to himself than to Marth but was heard none the less. "Rephrase that, what's with the mysterious warrior get up?"

"Unfortunately we are out of time, I must hurry or everything thing I've risked will be for nothing. But I will tell you this check the ruins nearby, it may be worth your time." With those cryptic words said Marth turned and ran in to the trees quickly disappearing from sight.

"Okaaaay, that was weird." John said aloud as he withdrew three Core Medals and slotted them in to the driver and proceeded to scan them.

**TAKA**

**TORA**

**CHEETAH**

Clad in the armour he took off in the direction Chrom and Lissa had ran off in when he took over the battle with the Yummy.

It didn't take him long to catch up but when he did he saw that a battle was in full swing. More of the undead like creatures were attacking Chrom and company their moans and grunts echoing across the battlefield. To civilians and maybe even soldiers fresh out of training it could be unnerving or maybe even scary but the shepherds were fighting back hard. Frederick was untouchable upon his horse. Traveling towards his numerous foes at such speed that the 'zombies' couldn't react in time and was met with a lance to the head before being disregarded for the knight's next target.

Meanwhile Chrom was fighting a group himself with Lissa nearby. Decapitating the heads off of one enemy before blocking an incoming strike from another, He proceeded to push another back then cutting it across the chest. Meanwhile Lissa would provide support by healing Chrom if a lucky strike every got through.

But what caught OOOs attention was the two new humans on the field. Using the Taka head he was able see that one was a knight like Frederick but with less ornate looking armour also the rider was a female with short red hair who was charging into the fray cutting down her enemies further showing OOO why cavalry was such a scary thing to have against you -against an ordinary enemy anyway, but this was anything but normal – her flanks seemed to be covered because whenever the 'zombies' would attack from the sides they would receive an arrow to the head, though some seem to resist the arrow but were very quickly dispatched by another. Looking to the source he found a man with blue hair that came to his shoulders, his left arm was lightly armoured but the rest of his clothes looked rather fancy.

'A noble or something perhaps?' OOO thought to himself as he noticed something of interest towards the centre of the battlefield. A tower perhaps, but whatever it was, now it was nothing but rubble, a ruin of what it once was.

'Wait, ruin's?" OOO thought to himself for a few seconds thinking about what Marth had said. Chances were it could be a trap – a pointless one seeing as she could have killed him after he had removed his armour while they talked but a trap none the less – but decided to check it out. The Cheetah sounding in his ear he felt power flood his legs, and began to run to the ruins, taking only a few seconds to get to the ruins he walked in through the crumbled door way and looked around. Rubble was everywhere but something was sticking out of a pile of rubble in the corner of the 'room' that caught the light drawing OOOs attention to it. Walking up to it OOO grabbed hold of what looked like a sword and pulled in out from the rumble. To anyone else it was a sword, a rather funny looking sword to be honest, but to OOO it was a very unique sword. The sword was primarily black with a silver blade a blue line on the blade edge as well as two blue linew going from the base of the sword to the top of it, towards middle of the blade was a rectangular section that you could see the inside of the sword from . At the hilt was a black 'box' that had a slit in it that looked as though you could put coins in and a lever that went over it. This is the sword that OOO uses in battle the Medajlibur.

OOO stared at it for a few moments. 'How is this here, it makes no sense' one side of him thought while another part of his mind decided to give a bit of a test drive. Quickly exiting the ruins he looked around the battleground and spotted that Chrom was still dealing with a large group of enemies with the others preoccupied with the last of the enemy forces. However he also noticed that a 'zombie' was making its way towards Lissa, while they were slow they seemed to pack stronger swings with their attacks from what he observed earlier. Lissa was no fighter and would surely be killed seeing as Chrom was too busy with the rest of his opponents.

Running towards the fight without the need for Cheetah he jumped into the fight slashing the 'zombie' across the chest throwing it off balance before being finished off by another strike from OOO directly into the chest of the creature reducing it to dust as it growled. Turning to Lissa he saw that she was ready to attack the enemy that had been shambling towards her.

"You okay?" OOO asked upon turning around.

"I'm not as delicate as you think I am you know." She huffed out. OOO chuckled at the response. "But thank for the save all the same." She finished. Looking at OOO she noticed the strange sword in his hand. "What's that sword it looks weird?"

"Medajalibur." At her confused look he elaborated. "It's my sword and it can do something very interesting watch this." He said as replaced the Cheetah medal with the Batta and then scanned them.

**TAKA**

**TAORA**

**BATTA**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA, TA-TO-BA!**

OOO began to walk towards the rest of the 'zombies' as Chrom noticed that OOO had returned, OOO came to a stop right next to Chrom after another one of his opponents was killed leaving three left nearby, perfect for John's test drive of his new weapon.

"Hey Chrom, mind if I take these three I wanna show you something." Chrom with a look of intrigue just nodded and moved back to where Lissa was standing. OOO on the other hand took out three of the cell medals that he had just acquired and slotted them in the coin slot on the sword before pushing the lever, the three medals appearing in the window on the sword. Removing the O-scanner from its holding he ran it over the sword with each medal scanned a chime played climbing in pitch with each medal scanned.

**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!**

With that declaration OOO swung the sword while energy radiated off it. Suddenly a diagonal line appeared across the 'zombies' and some of the trees and rocks in the background. To the disbelief of the observers everything above the lines slides to the side including the terrain. However to their relief the terrain slid back into position while the creature tumbled to the floor before becoming dust.

Turning around and the armour disappearing once more John walked over to Chrom and Lissa it seemed the battle was coming to a close seeing as the other were cleaning up the rest with one being burned to 'death' via Robin's magic judging from the flames.

"You bring more surprises to the table with each passing day John."

John chuckled before responding. "I've got a few more just you wait and see."

"I don't doubt it. Now that this battle is pretty much over we can continue on to the Capital. Let's find the others and head on our way." With a nod from John and Lissa they headed off to find their comrades.

**At long last I've finished this, after months of writer block and stuff happening IRL I've been very busy and haven't had much time for my stories. Writing the scene with John and Marth was difficult seeing as I was trying not to reveal too much seeing as I know what I want to do with certain things later on in the story but trying to make sure that John didn't really take things at face value (most of the times). Still I've now done a harder part of the story should be easier from here. So anyway hope you enjoyed it. Remember to leave a comment on the couple if you want a specific pair of course certain people are already set in stone such as Chrom and Sumia, Robin and Tharja as well as John and Maribelle. See you next time. Spartan234**


End file.
